


As I Used To Be

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, i guess, idk - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki does some self reflection after everything has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Used To Be

Ken sat on the pure white bed sheet in his empty room, still and silent with the only sound being the occasional squeaks of the old light bulb in his room which he had not been in for months.

He felt about just as empty and hollow.

Wrapped in bandages, covered in scars, Ken thought of the people he had killed, hurt, worried...

Ken raised a fist, clenched so tight his knuckles turned white, and slammed it against his cheek. Blood dripped out between his lips, and even then the taste of it made him shiver.

Ken cursed himself.

Ever so silently, so lonely, he let out a sob. He was a disgrace. Not a human, not a ghoul. What Touka had said to him in the beginning was true; he didn't belong to either sides.

His eyes wandered around his room -- books, books, books, books... Mask. Ken's eyes widened and before he was even conscious of his actions, he had pulled the mask onto his face.

"...What a dumb idiot I am..." he laughed dryly. There was no need for a mask anymore; everything was over -- he had no reason to fight anymore.

Ken's one free eye turned to something he had smashed nearly a year ago -- his mirror. He walked towards it slowly and looked at himself using tiny shards. Ahhh, white hair, scarred body, dark circles under his eye... Everything on him screamed inhumane, and Ken didn't even have anything to rebut that, for it was true.

He reached out a hand to adjust his mask -- hell, even his nails were painted black. Ken's reflection stared right back at him; an cruel, merciless, emotionless eye. He willed the eye to change and his kagune to appear, and now a full ghoul was standing before himself.

Ken then sighed, even though that wasn't reflected in the mirror. There and then, Ken decided. This mask he had, he would wear forever. This way, no one would ever have to see _the_ real Kaneki Ken.

All they had to see was Kaneki. The smiling Kaneki, the kind Kaneki, the cruel Kaneki. Anything but what he was right now. It was very late to do so, but Ken thanked Uta for making him a mask which showed a smile. It fit his image. Certainly, surely, with this mask, no one would see how ugly he was underneath.

_Please remember me as vividly as I used to be._


End file.
